


House Calls

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-27
Updated: 2009-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira can't always be around to patch them up. Fortunately, not all injuries need his expertise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Calls

It wasn't really that far, getting from the car park to Jin's apartment, but when you were supporting a friend who couldn't even walk on his own at the moment it felt like a lot longer. Go held out a hand for the keys, then elbowed the door open when it unlocked, helping Jin inside, ignoring the critical commentary accompanying his efforts.

"Where's your first aid kit?" he asked, as Jin slouched against the wall by the door, eyes squeezed shut. "And are you sure you don't want me to call Akira over?" Dentsuin Akira, one of the other members of the Wind Tribe, was the doctor who usually saw to them when any of them were in injured. It was definitely a big help, having a doctor among them as Gransazers, as this afternoon was proving.

"There's stuff in the kitchen," Jin muttered, pushing himself away from the wall. "And yeah, I'm sure. We don't need to bother Akira with every scrape and bruise."

Go frowned, not agreeing at all but unwilling to push it if it turned out to be unnecessary. "You're really unpleasant when you get beaten up."

"I didn't get beaten up," Jin countered, making his way carefully towards what was probably the bathroom. "The alien just got lucky, that's all. And now I need a shower, badly; I'm a mess."

"A little dirt doesn't count as a mess," Go countered, staying a reasonable distance behind his friend, just in case. "You're too vain."

Jin turned and gave him a look of wide-eyed innocence. "But these clothes were expensive, Go, and they're a pain to get clean. Unlike whatever it is you wear when you're not in that uniform."

Seeing as his police uniform was what he was usually wearing, Go shook his head, not responding to the baiting. Although he supposed it was a good sign, Jin still being able to run his mouth off. He'd be more worried if Jin _wasn't_ being childish in one way or another. "You sure you'll be alright in there?"

"I'll be fine; I don't need you to hold my hand while I shower. Besides," Jin continued, giving him a smile that was a half-hearted attempt at his usual cocky smirk, "I only get naked for beautiful women, Officer. Don't get ideas."

Jin was injured, Go reminded himself firmly. Jin was injured, he couldn't retaliate by smacking him round the head or anything. Unfortunately. It was still a tempting thought, though. "Who'd want to?" he shot back defensively. "Don't flatter yourself."

Jin laughed and pushed the bathroom door open, disappearing inside. A moment later there came the sound of running water and Go turned away, making his way to the kitchen and the theoretical first aid supplies. He'd stick around until he was sure Jin would be okay, then he had to get back to work. It was a good thing his sempai knew about the Gransazer thing, otherwise disappearances like this would raise questions he wouldn't be able to answer. And besides, alien attacks weren't the only thing he had to protect his area from; there were still human criminals to be brought to justice as well.

He found the first aid supplies easily enough, which he approved of: Jin might be many things, some of them unflattering, but at least he was health and safety conscious. Setting the painkillers and bandages on the work surface, Go looked around, taking in the details of Jin's home. It was, surprisingly, less flashy and ostentatious than he'd expected, although considering the way Jin dressed and the car he drove, Go thought it wasn't unreasonable to expect his apartment to be the same way. Obviously not, in this case.

He kept a careful eye on the bathroom door, starting to feel a little antsy the longer it stayed closed. Jin had been in there a while now and it was a little unnerving. Maybe Jin just liked long showers, he told himself; there was nothing wrong with that, certainly, and he didn't want to burst in there and make a fool of himself if Jin was just fine. On the other hand, if Jin _wasn't_ fine...

He paused at the bathroom door, listening for anything out of the ordinary, but all he could hear was the sound of running water, nothing more. "Jin?" He knocked sharply on the door, hoping for a prompt reply. "Jin, everything okay in there?"

There was no reply and Go's gut twisted unpleasantly. "Jin, if you don't answer me right now I'm coming in there."

When again he got no response Go pushed the door open, looking around to see what - if anything - had happened and his blood ran cold when he found Jin in an unconscious heap in his shower, the water cascading over his shoulder, his head resting against the glass. Go's Knuckle Riser formed on the back of his hand without him consciously summoning it as he bolted across the room. "Akira!" he blurted, "Jin's apartment. _Now._ " At least there was a better chance of Akira getting the message via Knuckle Riser rather than leaving one on his phone. He shouldn't have listened to Jin, he thought wretchedly. He should have just called Akira in the first place.

Switching the water off, he carefully manoeuvred Jin out of the shower and into the recovery position on the floor. Checking his pulse and his breathing, Go was relieved to find them both steady; at least it looked as if Jin hadn't swallowed any water. Grabbing a couple of towels, he wrapped them securely around the unconscious man, towelling off the sodden hair in an attempt to stave off the possibilities of pneumonia or hypothermia or anything else that could possibly cause problems as a result of this.

That done, all he could do was wait until Akira arrived.

***

When Jin opened his eyes he immediately wished he hadn't. The light wasn't that bright, usually, but now it was stabbing at his eyes like a knife.

"It's about time," observed a familiar voice, coming from somewhere to his right and he sat up abruptly before sinking back into his pillows: sudden movement another mistake.

"Ryoko-san?" he asked instead, turning his head to find her sitting in a chair by his bed, watching him with a faintly worried expression on her face. "What're you doing here? Not that I'm complaining," he added, flashing her a weak smile, although he didn't know why he bothered: Amemiya Ryoko was consistently immune to his charms, much to his disappointment.

"Go called us," she shrugged, watching him intently. "Well, he called Akira and as I was with him we both came over. Why didn't you call us when the alien showed up?" she added, leaning back in the chair and folding her arms as she glared at him. "You know better, Jin."

"We handled it just fine," he protested. "Not much of a threat if it can be taken out by two Gransazers."

"'Not much of a threat' he says," Ryoko sighed. "And then you pass out in the shower when you get home. You're lucky Go was here."

Oh, that's right, Go _had_ still been there, hadn't he? "So, ah, how did I--"

"Get back in here?" Ryoko asked, one elegant eyebrow lifting. "Akira and Go carried you." Her lips twitched as he winced. "They also got you into your pyjamas." Jin groaned and tugged ineffectually at his pillow. Akira wouldn't say anything but Go would most _definitely_ bring this up at some point; probably to illustrate what he saw as idiocy.

"Lie still, Jin," Akira admonished from the doorway, penlight in hand. "I need to run a few checks now that you're awake."

"Tests?" Jin asked suspiciously and Akira nodded firmly, striding over to the bed.

"Go did a good job," Akira noted. "He knows his first aid. The only thing I want to check for now is a concussion."

"I'm not concussed."

"Maybe not; just answer the questions, Jin."

Jin sighed and slumped further into his pillows. He'd always hated being a patient.

"Name?"

"Hakariya Jin."

"Sazer designation?"

"Sazer Dail." He winced as Akira shone the flash light briefly into first one eye, then the other. "Would you quit that?"

Akira's eyebrows rose slightly but as he turned the damn light off Jin was taking that as a win.

"Occupation?"

"Fashion designer. How much longer is this going to take?"

"How long have you lived in this apartment?"

"Two years. Satisfied?"

"Any headaches? Any ringing noises in your ears? Blurred or double vision?"

"No, no and no. Are we done?"

"For now," Akira nodded, exchanging a look with Ryoko that spoke volumes. "Just let me know if you start experiencing any unusual symptoms, alright?"

"Fine, fine, I'll call you. Can I get up now?"

"No. You still need to rest."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Ryoko announced from the chair, giving him the sweet smile that really translated to 'Don't mess with me, you know I can kick your ass.'

"Ryoko-san, I didn't know you cared."

"Obviously someone has to mind you," she countered. "And Akira has to get back to the hospital. Might as well be me. Or would you rather I got someone else over here?"

"No, no, that's fine," he said hastily. He didn't mind being laid up in front of the other members of the Wind Tribe - well, not _much_ \- but everyone else? He'd rather not. Go was bad enough. And on that topic... "What happened to Go, anyway?"

"He got called back to work," Ryoko replied, getting to her feet. "Something came up." She paused and gave him a look he couldn't quite decipher. "He was worried about you, Jin. I can let him know you're okay, if you like. He'll probably be back later anyway, when he finishes his shift."

"Nah," Jin shrugged, "he won't be back. He has better things to do."

***

Go paced back and forth inside the tiny police box, resisting the urge to keep checking his phone. Akira had said Jin would be fine when he woke up, there was no reason to worry. Absolutely none. None at all. It was a good thing the afternoon had gone quiet, he thought ruefully. It meant there was no-one around to watch him pacing like a maniac. The moment his shift finished he was going back over there and...

His phone buzzed with incoming mail and he hurriedly dug it out of his pocket: it was probably either Ryoko or Akira giving him an update. It turned out to be neither, actually being from Jin himself. It was a short message, a simple 'Thanks' and nothing else but Go smiled anyway, flipping the phone closed with a lighter heart. He'd still go back over, just to satisfy himself, but at least now he wouldn't be spending the rest of the afternoon worrying.


End file.
